Annabeth's School Visitation Day
by Spyrite Vesta
Summary: When Annabeth, Piper and Thalia are being annoyed by jocks, who comes to help them? Their boyfriends! First Book in Chronicles of a Darknyv. This is rated T for cursing only. Percabeth, Thalico and Jasper. In later chapters, Leyna, Frazel, and OC/OC.
1. Annabeth's Dilemas

**Hi! Spyrite here, letting you know what's up in my story. First of all: Thalia isn't a hunter in this story. Don't like it? Suck it up.**

Annabeth P.O.V.

"Hey Piper," I whispered as I leaned toward her during art class. I had taken this course because it had a part of the course featuring architecture, and Piper had taken it because she was gifted at drawing portraits.

She paused her painting of a black ballerina, and leaned towards me whispering "What."

I started talking. "I'm wondering, should I paint your mother with blond hair or brown hair?" Piper scowled at me and leaned away, before turning to me and mouthing 'Percy.'

"Oh," I murmured, annoyed at Piper. I never should have told her who Aphrodite resembles when I see her. But then I straightened up, thinking. Piper's idea wasn't that bad after all… I would draw Lady Aphrodite in the way I had seen her.

I dipped my brush into the inky black paint and began with the eyes. Two sea green orbs which held the ocean in them. Next I painted the jaw line, still Percyish, but more feminine. Then I created her hair, long strokes putting her hair in a messy bun. Then I just painted Piper's body underneath the head, wearing a CampHalf-Blood tee, and boy's jeans with converse.

I set the paintbrush down and looked at my creation of the prettiest girl I had ever seen, while wondering, if Percy and I ever had a daughter, would she look like this?

I was jolted out of my reverie by the sharp piercing sound of the crackling intercom. "_Attention all students, please come down to the school auditorium for the assembly next period. That is all."_

I brought my painting to the front of the classroom, giving it to the art teacher, Mr. Peteti. He thanked me without looking up from a sketch he was grading, and put it in the pile of un-graded projects. Then he muttered "Dismissed," under his breath, and I was free to go.

I waited by the door for Piper, and together we walked down to the technology classroom to get Thalia. When she bounced out of the room, she was covered in sawdust and grinning from ear to ear.

"I made a house," she exclaimed once she saw us, holding up a black bird house covered in miniature graffiti. I had to admit though it was well built, though the architectural angle of the slant of the roof was completely unconstitutional. Maybe if-

"Hello? Earth to Annabeth," Piper said waving a hand in front of my face, and successfully breaking me out of my trance. Thalia snorted.

"Don't bother; she's too busy thinking about Kelp Head." Piper shook her head in response to Thalia's wild accusation, and I nodded in approval in her direction. But then she continued speaking.

"Trust me Thalia, if Annabeth was thinking about Percy, she would be drooling." I scowled at the two of them as they laughed at me, and started walking towards the auditorium.

They caught up to me in no time, and we strolled through the halls, students turning to stare as we did. After all, demigods aren't known for being ugly.

As we entered the auditorium, we found seats near the back which were far enough away so that the teachers wouldn't notice if we were goofing off. We were enjoying ourselves talking about camp when _they_ came up to us. _They_ being the three most popular boys in school; Mark Johnson, Julian Smith, and Tom Smith.

Julian and Tom were brothers who followed Mark around since he was the quarterback for football and team captain of basketball. Tom was the cute blonde brainiac who was the star of the schools soccer team. Julian was the tall dark brute who had never lost a game of tennis. Mark was big, athletic, and handsome for a mortal, so every girl wanted to date him, and every boy wanted to be him. Only problem with this trio was that they were all jerks.

More important than that was the fact that the three of them had decided that we were the only three girls in the school good enough for them. So now Mark was determined to date me, and I didn't bother telling him I have a boyfriend because why would I share that with him? I won't date him either way, so what's the point.

Mark swaggered up to us with Julian and Tom right behind him, all of them acting like big shots. Mark smiled directly at me and sat down in the seat in front of us, before talking.

"Hey there Annabeth. I heard there's a movie premiering at the mall tonight. I'll pick you up at seven, okay?" He finished with a flirtatious wink, and stood to leave.

"Okay," I said a plan formulating in my mind. I took his disgustingly sweaty hand and scribbled an address on it, while saying, "Here's my address."

Mark grinned at me smugly, before walking away with Tom and Julian following. They looked angry so I guessed Thalia and Piper turned them down… again.

"What are you doing Annie! You can't betray Percy like that," Thalia tensely said, practically seething with rage.

I smirked at her and whispered, "I'm not going to the movies with Mark. Mrs. McGumry is."

"Ohhhh," Piper and Thalia whispered in sync, before Thalia snickered at Mark's back side. That was mainly due to the fact that Mrs. McGumry was a senior citizen who lived next door to me. Not to mention she was very cranky and rude.

Just then the principal came onstage, all 5 feet of her walking to the microphone center stage. She tapped it a few times before beginning her speech.

"Now then, as some of you might already know, tomorrow is Visitation Day. The rules of this occasion are simple, you may invite a family member, friend or any other close relation outside of school to spent tomorrow on campus. They will follow you through your classes, and be with you during your class free afternoon. That is all, if you have any questions please raise your hand."

As the principal answered some students' questions, Thalia, Piper and I were wondering about who we could invite. Piper and I were bickering about it, when Thalia spoke up.

"Stop it you two. I personally don't care who you want to bring, I'm inviting Nico. You can invite Percy and Jason and end this stupid argument."

Piper and I looked at each other, shrugged and said, "Okay."

**That's all for now guys! You don't need to review either.**


	2. Piper's Interesting Roommates

**Okay guys I'm back! I hate it when authors don't update, don't you? I would personally like to thank a lot of people. Mainly my reviewers, you guys rock!**

**Also, I like to give a shout-out to my friend howlsong12. Hi!**

Piper's P.O.V.

After the principal finished answering the questions of the students, we were dismissed to our dorms. We all weren't in the same dorms, Thalia and Annabeth shared their dorm with some odd girl who might be a demigod, and I shared mine with Slut 1 and Slut 2.

Slut 1, a.k.a. Juliet was the top of the school, the blue eyed, platinum haired girl who spoke in a high nasally voice. She wore designer clothes and was always annoying Annabeth, because Juliet thought she was trying to steal away Mark.

Slut 2 on the other hand was far more annoying. Her name was Sydney, and she was the right hand man (I know she's a girl, it's an expression!) of Juliet. She was annoying because she thought I was trying to steal Julian away from her.

Anyway, Annabeth and Thalia left for their room in the right corridor, while I left for my room in the left corridor. I walked into the empty (What a stroke of luck) room, and pulled my Cherokee drawstring pouch out from under the bed. I then went into the room's bathroom, and pulled a prism out of the pouch. I carefully tilted it on the window, till a rainbow was visible to me.

I fished a drachma out of the pouch, and tossed it into the rainbow chanting, "Fleecy, can you do me a solid. Show me Jason Grace at CampJupiter." An image appeared in the shimmering rainbow, of Jason drooling while he slept. I laughed at him, waking him up and making him fall off the bed. When his head popped back up there was a pair of SPQR boxers on it.

"Ha...you…should…have…seen…your…face!" I said as I giggled. Jason's sleep clouded eyes brightened, and became aware upon recognizing my voice. He blushed and pulled the boxers off his head, throwing them out of my line of sight.

"Hey Beauty Queen," Jason said grinning at me as I scowled at the nickname.

"Hey Sparky"

"Why are you calling me? Not that I don't enjoy seeing you."

"Tomorrow is Visitation Day at our school, and I was wondering if you wanted to come." As I finished saying my invitation, Jason's face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"You mean I can come see you? I'm in! Are Percy and Nico coming?" He said in just one breath, amazing me once again (sarcasm). I rolled my eyes at him.

"You are allowed to breathe, you-" I stopped mid-sentence as I heard voices in the dorm.

"I know right!"

"Totally"

"Ugh," I groaned, "The Twins of Totally return."

Jason smiled at me before swiping his hand through the Iris Message. I gathered up my pouch and headed out the door, coming face to face with Sydney.

"What were you doing in there loser," Sydney asked while smacking on her gum. "I know for a fact that it doesn't take losers like you that much time to pee."

"Hmm? Oh nothing important, just a phone call," I responded keeping my tone emotionless. Sydney smirked at me teasing me in a not so friendly way.

"I bet you were calling your imaginary boyfriend, pretending that some one actually cared about you."

I turned around slowly, "What did you say?" I had hoped for a response, but apparently Sydney bravery had withered away, and she scurried over to her bed. I glared at her back for a moment before crawling into bed, ready to dream about flying into a sunset with a specific son of Zeus.

**Okay then, now, you guys tell me via review if I should do a big dramatic entrance with a few uninvited guests, or if I should just keep a simple boyfriends arrive, school freaks out plan.**


	3. Here Enters The Pixie

**Hey guys, I noticed there was a little disagreement about what I should do for the arrival of the demigod boyfriends. So I decided to do a simple entrance where the school freaks out but with a twist that makes it big and dramatic: motorcycles. Also, yes there will be uninvited guests that you all will like. You can tell me your opinions via review, but anything's fine, really. For those of you that read my bio, this is where a certain pixie's adventure begins.**

Thalia P.O.V.

I headed along the right hallway to the dorm Annabeth and I shared with the Luna Lovegood wannabe. Her name was Spyrite Vesta, and she was a worthy candidate for being the only demigod in school.

I thought she was probably Hades; after all, Spyrite only wore black and dark tones, and was really secretive. Annabeth however thought she was a Dionysus kid, due to her violet eyes, but I personally didn't care whose kid she was. As long as we got her to camp safely, she could be a platypus's daughter and I would still get to leave this stupid school.

As we entered our dorm, I immediately spotted Spyrite sitting on her bed listening to music on her black iPod. She was nodding her head to the song with her eyes closed, her dirty blonde (the color, not the clean-ness) hair in a messy bun.

As I moved over to my bed Spyrite opened her eyes and nodded her head to me in a greeting. She doesn't really talk to Annabeth, because of the time she caught her sneaking through her black suitcase. I nodded back, before gesturing to her ear-buds and then pretending to pull them out of my ears.

Spyrite nodded again and pulled out her ear-buds, placing them around her neck. She then gave me her full undivided attention, as I began to talk.

"So, are you going to invite anyone to come tomorrow? Like a friend or parent?"

"No, I don't have any parents, at least, not anymore." She muttered the last part, so I was barely able to hear it. As the meaning of the words set in, I realized I had stumbled upon a touchy subject.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to intrude on your personal life," I quickly said, backtracking. Then to my surprise she looked up, and her eyes were filled weren't filled with sadness, they were filled with anger.

"Don't worry, they're not dead. Well at least my dad isn't. But what does he care, he's the one that didn't stand up for me when my town threw me out." Her voice was filled with so much rage and anger that even I, a brave demigod, cowered upon hearing it. "I had a happy life, but he was expecting me to be the best. Then when I was eight and my…interests were revealed, he turned his back on me. They all did. Just because of how I looked then, how I look now. That doesn't make me who I am. I'm not some monster, I'm ME!"

Spyrite spat that out with such rage that I almost fell off my bed backing up. But then her tone grew soft, and her voice filled with so much longing, I was surprised at the vulnerability she was now revealing.

"I just want a family who loves me, and I want Aaro to love me. Not to think I'm a menace that must be contained. Goodnight Thalia, and thanks for giving me a chance, and hearing me out." With that, Spyrite burrowed into the covers and turned out the light on her stand.

Just then, Annabeth came in from the hall saying, "Sorry I'm late, the bathroom had a huge line and-" She broke off mid-sentence as she took in the scene before her. "What happened in here," she asked, her voice filled with shock.

That's exactly what I want to know.

**Hope you guys don't mind the shorter chapters, but I decided to post two short chapters a day, three if I have time. By the way I would like to thank all my reviewers, especially wisegirl1800 and my BFFF (best fan-fiction friend forever), howlsong12!**


	4. Motorcycles and Makeovers

**Okay guys, I am ready to type the second chapter of today, spoiler alert: this is the chapter involving the guys. BTW, if you didn't get it, Annabeth was IMing the boys when she was in the bathroom. Also, if you couldn't read my username, or my bio (cough-Hermes' Little Girl-cough), do it NOW. It explains Spyrite's past, a.k.a. my past.**

Annabeth P.O.V.

I was ecstatic when my alarm woke me up at 6:00 am. I was going to see Seaweed Brain today! Of course this would be the perfect way to get Mark to back off from me.

But of course Athena always has a plan, so I would do the one thing to make Percy absolutely speechless and drooling if I'm lucky (I still owe Thalia some embarrassing pictures of Percy for her birthday). Let Aphrodite give me a makeover.

That also ties in with the fact that she made Piper Thalia and I swear on the river Styx to let her do our outfits, makeup and hair today. So I got out of bed and thought to her in my head, _Okay Lady Aphrodite, a promise is a promise. Just get Thalia, Piper and I somewhere secluded first. _The moment I finished thinking, I was surrounded with pink smoke which smelled like the sea.

When the smoke cleared, I was standing in Aphrodite's temple on Olympus. I looked around at my designs turned real, before two pink clouds of smoke poofed into existence in front of me. As the smoke cleared, I made out Thalia and Piper who were both still sleeping.

As I watched, an air horn appeared in the space between them, and I quickly covered my ears as it blasted. Both Piper and Thalia woke up before falling onto each other, dazed. I smirked as I walked over teasing them.

"Wake up Sleeping Beauties. It's time for Piper's mother to make us look like Barbie dolls." As my words sunk in, they groaned in sync while I laughed.

"Now come on ladies, I don't have all day to make you look beautiful." We all turned around, spotting the Goddess of Love immediately. She looked exactly the same as the girl I drew in my picture had looked. She gestured for us to follow her, and with her leading, we came into a room I recognized as one of her many closets.

She went down the hall plucking out three outfits as she did. As we came to the end of the hall, we saw three vanity tables, one sea green, one electric blue, and one black. Aphrodite gestured towards a door off to the side of the vanities as she gave us our outfits and instructions.

"Go into one of the stalls and put on your outfits. Thalia this is yours, Piper's is here, and last but not least Annabeth." We did as she said and went into the stalls.

After I finished putting on the outfit I looked at myself in the mirror. I was wearing a sea green top, which went to mid-calve, and had a black sash in the middle. Over it was a grey denim jacket with tons of pockets, and under I wore jeans and black boots.

As I exited the stall I saw Piper was already out. She was wearing an electric dress that went down to her knees with black leggings that went to her ankles. Over the dress was a gold jacket that looked like it was silk, but other than that was identical to my gray one. On her feet she wore sneakers with heels, not high enough to be a problem for walking, but still pretty high.

I heard I bang behind me, and saw that Thalia had come out of her stall. She wore a black denim dress with silver chains here and there, which was covered by a jacket identical to Piper's and mine, except it was silver. Under the knee high dress were black fishnet stockings that went into two black ankle boots, which had 1 inch heels.

Thalia smiled at Piper and me, and then she spun around, saying "I guess Aphrodite does know our personal taste."

"Oh course I do. Now get your selves in here so I can do your hair and makeup." We complied with her orders and we sat down at the vanities, Thalia in the black chair, Piper in the electric blue, and me in the sea green. Aphrodite split herself into three versions of herself (yes, she can do that, she is a goddess), and started doing our makeup.

About one minute later she was done, and I look at my reflection in the mirror. I had some smoky gray eye shadow and soft pink lip-gloss. The blush was a light shade of rose, and I had on dark brown mascara. My hair was in an elegant sort of braid down my back, and some sea green streaks were in my hair.

I looked next to me at Piper and Thalia to see their makeup. Thalia had her usual amount of black eyeliner, but also had some silver eye shadow and blackish blue blush. Her lips were tinted slightly blue, and her hair was in her usual spiky do.

Piper looked amazing, and was the most beautiful out of all of us. Her lips were cherry pink, and her eyes had a beautiful blend of gold and electric blue eye shadow. Her cheeks were rosy red and her hair was in a bun, but she had turquoise beads braided in her hair too.

"Goodbye girls. Knock 'em dead," Aphrodite told us before the pink smoke was back. When it faded away this time, we were alone in the dorm Thalia and I were sharing. I started dragging them out of the dorm, heading to the parking lot where students were waiting for the visitors to arrive.

We got there and stood in the shadows waiting for our boyfriends to come. We had waited for about five minutes when suddenly, the roar of motorcycles filled the parking lot. Three bikes came roaring in, one black, one sea green, and one electric blue.

They pulled up to the front of the crowd of students, and dismounted the bikes, taking off their helmets. Their effect on the student body was immediate; girls started swooning and boys looked at them enviously.

I turned to my companions, "Let's go knock 'em dead girls." Thalia and Piper smirked and followed me through the crowd of students, who parted for us upon sight. Finally we reached the front and saw Juliet and Sydney trying to get the attention of Jason and Percy. Meanwhile we saw Nico conversing with Spyrite, who didn't look the least bit interested in him.

Piper growled, and so did I. Thalia smirked, saying "Let's go claim our property." Then she let loose one of the loudest New York cab whistles I had ever heard. Everyone turned to look, which was the desired effect. Upon seeing me, Percy broke free of Juliet's hold and stepped towards me.

"Hey there Wise Girl," he said, smiling that crooked smile I loved so much. I smiled at him, running into his arms while Piper and Thalia did the same with their boyfriends. I then pulled back slightly, tilting my head upwards as that Seaweed Brain kissed me hello in front of the entire school.

**You like? I'm probably going to pass out after all the typing I did today. Well, I hope I kept the characters completely themselves, but I think I messed up with Annabeth at the beginning, oh well. Review me what you think.**


	5. Mark gets Wee-Weed

**Sorry I'm updating so late, I just got home at 5:30. Ugh. So then, I should probably start writing but first I'd like to say something to Hermes' Little Girl. I'm glad you get it, because not many other people did.**

Piper P.O.V.

As Jason held me in his strong arms, kissing me tenderly, I was having one of those perfect moments. The kind demigods almost never get. Of course that moment soon ended as I felt a hand clamp onto my shoulder and jerk me back.

I stumbled as I was jerked, and fell onto the pavement, which was luckily clean and dry. I frowned in annoyance and looked up to see the pissed (this is why it's rated T) off face of Slut 2.

Sydney opened her mouth to probably scream some brainless comment, when Jason pushed past her and was on his knees at my side in an instant.

"Are you okay Pipes?" He asked me worriedly, his sparkling electric blue eyes filled with concern. I smiled at him, happy for two reasons. One, he was concerned about my welfare, even though I just fell on my butt. Two, Sydney's face was turning a whole new shade of red, which made her look like a tomato going to a Halloween party (get it, her makeup).

"I'm fine, just a little dirty," I replied as he helped me up. I then turned to Slut 2, ready to give her a piece of my mind, when _they_ came.

Tom immediately went over to Thalia, who was now listening to Green Day on her iPod with Nico. Julian did the same with me, glaring at Jason, whose arm was around my waist.

But Mark's reaction was the most hilarious. He walked up to Annabeth, who was still locking lips with Percy, and tapped her on the shoulder.

She turned around, annoyance at being interrupted clear on her face and angrily said to him, "What?"

That was when Mark made the worst mistake of his life. He grabbed Annabeth by the wrist, pulled her out of Percy's grasp, and kissed her.

It only lasted for a second, but when he pulled away Annabeth was shocked, before her eyes narrowed. Mark turned to Percy, probably expecting him to look mad, only to find him smirking.

"Dude, my girlfriend is about to kick your butt." And Percy's statement stood true, for as his last words rang out over the stunned audience, Annabeth went into attack mode.

Her leg came up to knee Mark in the wee-wee (HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, it's a funny word!), before it circled around and kicked him where the sun doesn't shine. Then, she grabbed his wrist and flipped him, until the school was looking at a bruised Mark lying in the parking lot.

"Seaweed Brain, really? You made me do it," Annabeth asked teasingly. Percy smiled then produced a stream of Greek words only us demigods understood.

"_Athena always has a plan_," and with that, Percy wrapped his arm around her waist, and they headed into the school. The parking lot was silent for I while, so I decided to scare the students.

"Julian, Tom. Are you going to stop flirting with Thalia and me now, or do we need to reenact this little scene for you to get the message." They vacated their presence from the parking lot as fast as they could as Jason smirked at me, eyebrows raised.

"Nice one Beauty Queen," he commented wrapping his arm around my waist and tugging me closer. I laughed with him as we walked into the school, Thalia following us with Nico, in my idea of a perfect ending. Especially since for once, the Twins of Totally were speechless.

**I love watching this story grow, it's like a child. Plus, next chapter I'll include more of my past. Review! But only if you want to.**


	6. Leyna, Frazel, and Fairies, Oh My!

**Ok, second chapter of today. BTW, Hermes' Little Girl (I'll just call her HLG) has an absolutely awesome bio. It's nice knowing who the leader of the crazy people on Earth is.**

Thalia P.O.V.

As I walked into the school with Nico, following Piper, the screech of tires filled our ears. Piper and Jason swung around, as we all turned toward the noise. It was a camp van, just sitting there in the middle of the parking lot.

"Hey Jason! Beauty Queen! Wassup!" Leo shouted at us, getting out of the van as we stared at him in bewilderment. Meanwhile every girl's jaws dropped, and I'm pretty sure some started drooling. Frank and Hazel followed him out, Frank's arm protectively around Hazel's waist and both rolling their eyes at Leo's childish habits. Then Reyna came out, and you could practically hear Mark's ego re-inflating. He got up from the asphalt, as Juliet strolled over to Leo in a manner she must have thought was sexy. I thought it looked like she badly needed to pee.

"Hey there beautiful," Mark said to Reyna cockily. "I'm Mark, but you can call me any time." Reyna raised her eyebrows at him, and Leo walked over next to her, twisting out of Juliet's desperate grasp.

"Do you want to beat him up? 'Cause if not, I'd love to," Leo said to her questioningly. Reyna thought about it for a moment, before opening her mouth to answer him. But by then Mark was already gone.

Leo and Reyna both smirked, before they began to kiss. Meanwhile, Nico, Jason, Piper and I were interrogating Frank and Hazel as to why they were here. Apparently they decided to follow Jason here because camp had gotten pretty much boring.

The rest of the day went by without issue, until later when I was chilling in my dorm.

LINEBREAKOFREVIEWERShERMES'LITTLEGIRLHOWLSONG12CASSIOPE IA3ANDWISEGIRL1800LINELINELI NELINELINELINELINELINELINELI NE

I was rocking along to Boulevard of Broken Dreams, while Nico listened with me using the other earbud. But he was so distant today. He kept staring off somewhere with his gorgeous black eyes, which radiated death and power. He was so cute.

Suddenly his head jerked toward the door of my dorm, just as Spyrite came in. She placed her artwork on her bed, and then walked over and sat down on the rug in front of us.

She looked into Nico's eyes for a moment with great concentration, before he nodded. She smiled at him, and then smiled at me, holding out her hand for me to shake. I shook it uncertainly, as she started talking to me as if meeting me for the first time.

"Hello. My name is Spyrite Vesta, and yours is Thalia Grace. I am sorry for not trusting you earlier. I sensed some of my fellow shadow user's power on you, but wanted to be sure before I told you the truth. I'm a Nyv. You probably don't know what that means, so I'll show you."

I was confused at her words and saw no change in her movements; apparently whatever she was showing me didn't involve movement. But then it started. Her violet eyes closed, and her hair slowly turned black. Black and violet scales began appearing on her forehead, cheeks and the back of her hands. Then I heard the sound of clothing tearing, and two arching blackish violet wings like the kind dragons had in picture books. Her shirt and pants were shredded by the spikes that grew down her back, and her whipping tail.

When her body stopped changing, she had scales covering her chest and other area (I don't want to get into description okay), and she might have been a dragon, if not for the fact her face stayed human, and skin showed in parts not covered by the scales.

Suddenly her eyes snapped open, and I noticed with a shock her pupils had dilated to look like that of a reptile. She stood slowly taking in my shocked expression, and smirked.

"I…you…fairy," I stuttered out weakly. She frowned slightly and shook her head.

"I'm no fairy, they are miniature beings found in Asia, the friends of the Weste Tribe, the Wyv. I am a Nyv, but you'll never remember that, so call me a pixie or dragon."

That's when I pulled my moon barrette out of my hair. Dragons were dangerous enemies of demigods, and were extremely hard to kill. Seeing my offensive action, Nico put his beautifully pale hand onto mine, lowering it.

"It's okay, just listen to her story, everything will then make sense." Nico smiled at me his dark eyes glued to mine, coming closer every second-

A whimper sounded from the corner of the room. Nico and I turned away from our almost kiss to see Spyrite, curled up in a ball on her bed. Feeling our questioning stares on her back, she started her story, in a broken-hearted voice.

"Eight years ago, I lived happily with my tribe. We were those of the Northe. Our tribe's king was my father, Unyci, and he was a Energyv. That meant he had the Gift of Energy. He had the power to take away someone's energy, and then add it to his own. He and the rest of the tribe expected me to be something great, a Firyv, or maybe a Earthyv.

"Then the day of my eighth birthday came. That is the day your Gift is revealed. I shared a birthday with another, a Nyv named Aaro. He was born around a minute before me, so he was Gifted first. His Gift shocked all of us Nyv, he was a Lightyv. A Nyv with the Gift of Day. Everyone celebrated him, for he was the new king. Nyv law states that the most powerful Nyv in the tribe is the king, and a Lightyv is the most powerful.

But then only a minute later, I got my Gift. I transformed into a monster. My closest friends all abandoned me, even Aaro and dad. I flew away and never looked back. Now I'm just waiting for a reason I can continue living. I would rather die than live an evil life."

As she finished up, Spyrite turned to Nico and inclined her head to him before transforming back. After she was her weird human self again, she turned to me.

"I know you and Nico aren't normal. You possess the powers of Nyv with the Gift of Weather, a Weatheryv. And Nico possesses powers similar to mine, but he also is a child of Death, so he can raise the souls of humans. What I have asked of him, and what he has accepted to do, is train me in the art of shadows."

I looked dumbfoundedly at both of them, before pulling myself together and turning to the Nyv before me.

"Your secret is safe with me, I promise."

**Wow, that was so long. I hope you are happy unknown reviewer. Also, Taffeh A. Llama, Mrs. McGumry's reaction will be soon, and funny.**


	7. Stupid Bets and a Pixie's Paintings

** would first like to start off this chapter, thanking a special friend of mine, who I introduced to fanfiction. Wassup RR220! Anyway, this chapter will be sorta short, because I need to do a ****lot**** of homework. Also, I'm going to let you know now that Nico is the only guy I'm going to do a P.O.V. in, because girls have far better grammar than dudes. No offense. :P**

Annabeth P.O.V.

I was absolutely enjoying my Visitation Day with Percy. Piper and Jason were talking with Leo and Reyna, and Thalia and Nico had gone up to their dorm. So I decided to show Percy some of the paintings in the art room, after all, he barely got a chance to see them during the beginning of the period.

We walked over to the gallery, and I noticed that my Aphrodite painting was up. I made a beeline toward it, and Percy quickly joined me in front of it. He gazed at it for a moment before speaking.

"Is that… me? As a girl I mean. 'Cause I'm not female," he rushed to say, correcting himself. I nodded at him thoughtfully, thinking of whether I should speak or not. Finally I made up my mind, and spoke.

"This is how I see Aphrodite, and I've always thought it was because I love you. But now I'm wondering…" I paused for a moment before whispering, "If perhaps I'm seeing her like this from love for a future daughter."

Percy was shocked speechless for a moment, but then he groaned and frowned at me.

"Seriously Annabeth! Why did you need to bring up that subject?! Now I owe the Stolls ten drachmas, each." He took out his wallet, and started counting 20 drachmas. I felt bad for him for a second, but then the dots connected, and I grew angry.

"Excuse me," I spoke icily to Percy, who took in my sudden mood swing with wide eyes. "I may or may not be correct on this theory, but did you bet with the Stolls on who would be the first to bring up the topic of me getting pregnant?" Percy gulped and started stuttering.

"I…you…Travis did it!" I didn't lower my glare, and he cowered under its power. He tried speaking again, this time not trying to deny that he did it.

"Sorry?" It came out more as a question than an apology, but I decided I had demonstrated my authority enough, and forgave him.

"You are such a Seaweed Brain," I said rolling my eyes. Percy grinned at me knowing he was forgiven, but I had more questions for him.

"Now then…What other bets have you made with the Stolls about me." Percy smiled at me and opened his mouth, before sprinting down the hall as fast as he could. I rolled my eyes at him, thinking one thing. _Boys_.

That was when I saw them. Mrs. McGumry and that Goth girl who hated my guts were talking. What was her name again? Oh, right. Spyrite. She was in my art class, and she was quite good. Not only that, but I was pretty sure she was a demigod, most likely Dionysus, since she had violet eyes. I was jerked back to reality as Spyrite began to talk to Mrs. McGumry.

"This is the painting I made of home, Grandma. And this is the painting I made of my old friends. And this is the self portrait I drew," Spyrite said, gesturing to three paintings hung up in a neat row. Then she started pulling Mrs. McGumry along the passage leading to the dorm I shared with her and Thalia.

As soon as they were gone, I walked over to the three paintings, curious to see Spyrite's old home and friends. As I looked up into the painting she made of her home, I noticed several things that were wrong.

First of all, it wasn't even a town, or house. It was a small sunlit clearing that had to have been in some forest. Second, it was way too perfect. The grass was impossibly green, with flowers speckling it. A large ivory rock lay in the center of it, and the third thing wrong with the picture was on it. A mud-colored dragon.

I stared at it for a moment more, before I had drained it of all the information it could give me. The answer I got; nothing. Instead I was left with even more questions about the mysterious Goth.

I then moved onto the next picture, the one featuring Spyrite's friends. This one had dragons in it too. The mud-colored dragon was there, with another dragon with similar coloring. But it was the other dragons that dominated the picture and caught the eye. There were four other dragons each colored differently, and shimmering in the painted light.

First was a dragon the color of my eyes, gray, which had its eyes colored stormy blue. It had small spikes running up and down its back, in five rows. Its paws were clawed, but were quite big compared to that of the other dragons in the picture. Its head was looking toward the next dragon, in an almost longing expression.

That dragon was crimson, with gold speckling its coat. It was grinning at the mud-colored dragon from the first picture, showing rows of sparkling white teeth. It was quite sleek, and had smoke pouring from its nostrils, the only dragon to do so.

The next dragon was blue. A dark blue, with streaks running along its scales, streaks the color of Percy's eyes. Its tail was curved skyward behind it, reminding me of cursive Ss.

The last dragon had a familiarity to it, and I quickly realized why. It had Thalia's electric blue eyes. It was light blue, and had this sort of shy aura to it.

They were all inhumane, and sort of frightened me. Me, of all people! A demigod who survived Gaea and Kronos, afraid of a painting. Yet I was, and moved on to look at Spyrite's last painting, her self-portrait.

It was the mud-colored dragon from the two other paintings, yet now it was like the other four dragons from painting two. Shiny and majestic, yet it looked sadder, more scared. And I realized what was different. It wasn't mud-colored anymore. It was black, with dark violet speckled across its brow, and down its back. And it's eyes. They were violet.

They were the eyes of Spyrite.

**Wow. That took so long. I'm such a terrible author. :( I'm sorry every one. I promise to update once a week, or sooner, if I can. Well, see you soon!**


	8. The Pixie Revealed

**Ugh. Mom took away my laptop, so I haven't been able to update. Sorry. But technically this is an update, so in your face mom! JK.**

Piper P.O.V.

I was so ecstatic! My super amazing Son of Zeus boyfriend is at my school! Meaning while Annabeth is showing Percy her academic achievements and Thalia and Nico are off being all secretive and emo, I could have some alone time with Jason!

Only problem is that the Twins of Totally kept on trying to get at Jason while insulting me at the same time. The only solution; the forest.

At our school half the campus is dominated by huge moss covered trees which create a 200 acre wood. Couples usually snuck into it to have some alone time, so me and Jason heading in that general direction wasn't a big shock or surprise to those who saw us.

"Hey Jasper!" Juliet and Sydney exclaimed as they slid in front of us, blocking the path. Immediately, I felt Jason's arm snake around my waist, and I looked up into the faces of the most annoying creatures ever. Mortals (no offense Rachel).

"So, me and Sydney were like, totally thinking you should come to the movies with us on, like, Friday." Juliet continued in a nasally voice as she practically shoved her chest in Jason's face. Meanwhile Sydney was nodding enthusiastically, as she checked her makeup in a compact before snapping it shut. Then she smiled flirtatiously at Jason, making my blood boil.

"So Jasper, what do ya say?" Juliet finished with a wink, looking straight at Jason who looked slightly constipated. He opened his mouth to speak, before I cut him off with a wave of my hand.

"Listen Juliet, he's my boyfriend, so don't flouncing around with your **CENSORED** little **CENSORED** and expect us to do whatever you want! And second, his name isn't Jasper, it's Jason." I finished by pushing her and Sydney out of the way, practically dragging Jason along behind me.

When we reached the forest I looked behind me to see him still gaping at me in shock, so I rolled my eyes and walked away, knowing he would follow. When he caught up, we just walked in silence for a bit before he spoke.

"When did you learn that?" He asked bewildered, to which I replied by smirking.

"Did you really think I was just some Aphrodite kid who squeals whenever someone cusses?" He opened his mouth to reply when I put a finger to his lips and, eyes widening, turned toward the place I had heard the sound.

_Whoosh Whoosh._

Jason pulled me behind a fallen log, and we both crouched down, demigod weapons in hand. Then we heard a voice, faint, but getting stronger every second.

"Wooooooohooooo!" It called, exuberant and tinkling like bells, as we saw the cause for the sounds we had heard.

A fairy. But not like the ones in nursery rhymes, no, this one looked…dangerous. She had dirty blond hair that went down to her chest, and dark, arching wings that creating a whooshing breeze each time they flapped. She was going at extremely fast speeds, yet as she turned her face in our direction, time seemed to freeze. Then the moment was over, and she was gone.

But I had seen her face, recognized the intriguing violet eyes, saw the familiar facial structure.

The fairy was Spyrite.

**Sorry for the short chapter, but it's getting late, so I need to sleep soon. But never fear, I will update again tomorrow. Night.**


	9. Background Music

**Daisy Face, the myths and pixies and dragons are from my twisted mind, which is filled with ideas. Next, I have never read Artemis Fowl. So anyway, lets get this chapter started!**

Thalia P.O.V.

Great, just great. It's the day after Visitation Day, and Piper and Annabeth want to talk to me alone. This is about Spyrite, I just know it.

I looked once more at the crumpled note in my fist, which had told me to meet them in the library at twelve, during lunch when no one would be around.

I turned around a corner in the hallway, and found Spyrite lounging against the wall, listening to her black iPod. She looked up as I passed her, before matching my pace and walking with me.

"Your friends are quite curious about me, and I believe that you will be interrogated upon entering the library. I shall join you in the conference, and explain to the Hypnyv and Wise One about my past." As Spyrite spoke, I became confused. The Wise One she spoke of was obviously Annabeth, but what the Hades is a Hypnyv?

"A Hypnyv is a Yv who has the power of Hypnosis," Spyrite started, startling me. How did she know what I was thinking?

"It is a very uncommon word, so you might not understand what one is. Your beauteous friend has only a portion of that power. From what I can tell, she only has the ability of hypnotizing people with her voice. True Hypnyvs have a far greater power, but alas, they are like me. Misunderstood," with this Spyrite stopped walking, and looked me straight in the eye. I came to a halt as she continued, with a stinging resentment clear in her tone.

"Darknyvs, Hypnyvs, Slavyvs, and the Unknown are all misunderstood. Long ago, the world was created by two creatures who had the power to become their subjects. They were a king, a Lightyv, who was supposedly good and kindhearted, and a queen, a cruel and selfish Darknyv. The stories say that the queen tried to overthrow the king and plunge the kingdom into a land of darkness and monsters, but that is just a lie.

"It was the king who was evil. He tried to force all his subjects into becoming his slaves, but the queen stopped him by locking him inside a shining crystal and the kingdom lived in peace for many years till-" Spyrite broke off suddenly, and smiled at me with actual happiness.

"But that's a story for another day. Actually, I found this out from some old scrolls an elderly Wise One had in her attic. She wasn't a Yv, but she did know all about them, and allowed me to stay with her for eight years. This is the eighth year I have been with her since my banishment. Her name is Jutta McGumry."

She began walking again, and I hurried to catch up to her, my mind whirling. I struggled to speak for a second, my bad girl image faltering for a moment, before regaining itself.

"Mrs. McGumry?!" I finally got out, staring at Spyrite whose eyes turned soft. She sucked in a deep breath before speaking a tone I had never heard out of her. It was gentle, and filled with joy and… thankfulness?

"Dear Mrs. McGumry, who I call Gammi, is the sweetest person in the world. She gave up everything to help me, became secluded and isolated, and made herself cranky so no one would ever come into her house and find me. Sweet, old Gammi."

I was shocked at what I had learned. Old, haggish Mrs. McGumry had a heart? As Spyrite and I approached the library, she suddenly froze before dashing into a doorway, hiding herself from my view. I stared at the shadows she disappeared into, when a loud _Bang_ caught my attention.

I whirled around, hand inching toward Aegis, to find Annabeth standing in the doorway of the library, looking, for once in her life, scared.

"Thalia! You're ten minutes late! Do you have any idea how worried I was," she managed to yell in a whispery voice. She marched forward and grabbed my arm, before retreating into the confines of the library, dragging me every step of the way.

**Okay guys, sorry it took about a month to upload but I forgot my password. I know right, How could I lose my password. Well, I share that password with my email address, so I couldn't access either of them.**


	10. Library Interrogation

**This will probably be the last chapter in this story. But don't freak out, I'm continuing the plot, just not in this story idea. That is due to my belief that if you are doing a demigods at school fanfic, you shouldn't involve Camp Half-Blood, because they are supposed to be at a school not demigod camp. Duh.**

Thalia P.O.V. (That's right, I'm doing two of the same P.O.V.s in a row. Got a problem with it? If so dial 1, and go sulk in a corner.)

As I stumbled behind Annabeth through a maze of book-filled shelves, I milled over why in the world she looked so scared. I mean, this girl had faced down titans, monsters and giants. It takes quite a bit to frighten her, so Spyrite might not be the cause for this.

As I puzzled over Annabeth's fearful expression, we rounded a corner in the labyrinth of knowledge (pun intended) and I beheld Piper sitting at a table skimming through books. As we came closer, she glanced up and gestured that we should sit down.

I seated my self in a chair cloaked in shadows, doing so for two reasons. First was that the embrace of the darkness reminded me of Nico, and I felt more peaceful in them. The second was that they couldn't see me as well, so they wouldn't be able to see me listening to my iPod touch (made monster-proof by Hephaestus).

I plugged in my onyx ear-buds, closed my eyes, and began to listen to 'This is War' by 30 Seconds to Mars. I zoned out thinking about the past war, and how much the song had in common with it.

"THALIA!" A voice screamed in my ear as my ear-buds were ripped off. I opened my eyes to see an extremely ticked off Annabeth and Piper standing in front of me. I rolled my eyes at their tomato faces, before sarcastically asking, "What?"

That was when Annabeth exploded.

"WHAT! YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO SIT THERE AND LISTEN TO YOUR STUPID MUSIC WHILE PIPER AND I ARE RESEACHING A NEW BREED OF MONSTERS!" Annabeth calmed herself down, obviously with some effort, before continuing on.

"Look Thalia, you need to listen to what we are saying very carefully. Your emo friend Spyrite is a new type of monster." Annabeth started, accentuating each and every syllable, try to keep me calm. Unfortunately for her, I'm not that calm and controlled.

"LISTEN HERE ANNABETH, SPYRITE ISN'T A MONSTER, SHE IS A YV! AND SHE CERTAINLY ISN'T EMO!" I yelled at Annabeth, only to hear somewhere in the distance, the librarian's faint, "Shhhhh!"

I looked down at my shoes, realizing I had let out some of the information Spyrite had given me. As I looked up I realized Piper was staring at me along with Annabeth, both with accusing looks on their faces.

"Thalia… what's a Yv?" Piper asked me in an angry tone, while I cowered down in my seat. I couldn't explain this to them! It was Spyrite's secret, and more importantly, I actually didn't know what a Yv was. Just that it was what Spyrite called herself.

I opened my mouth to babble out some stupid excuse they might buy, when the onyx dressed Yv herself stepped into the light from the shadows. What caught my attention though, was the person next to Spyrite. Nico di Angelo in all his dark glory.

Immediately Annabeth's dagger was out along with Katoptris, both pointed at Spyrite. I glared at them and Piper looked at me and then Nico, taking in our apparent ease towards Spyrite, before she lowered Katoptris and spoke.

"Annabeth, I guess we should at least listen to what Thalia and Nico have to say before taking action. After all, Spyrite doesn't act that much like a monster." Annabeth seemed to consider Piper's suggestion before hesitantly sheathing her dagger.

Spyrite beamed at the gesture before becoming serious again. She began digging through a raven-colored satchel at her side which I only just realized was there. After a moment she produced from the bag a… book. Just when I thought my day couldn't get more boring.

She placed the book down on the table and pushed it to Annabeth, who immediately grabbed it and started reading. Typical.

While Annabeth was drowning herself in the book, Spyrite put her hands on her neck and unfastened a chain hanging there. She grabbed one of the many pendants on the ring, and placed it flat on the table next to Piper.

Taking the book from an unwilling Annabeth, she began her explanation. Considering I had already heard it once, I plugged in my ear-buds and waited for her to finish. It was a while later when the flash came.

I looked up at the scene before me, and my mouth dropped open, my still playing iPod falling from my limp hands. The small charm of pendant, which I now noticed was in the shape of a sliver of the moon, was glowing. And I don't mean a cheap, greenish colored glow-in-the-dark glow. I mean a pure white light that shined like a star, emitting from the pendant in pulsating waves.

I looked to the side to see Annabeth, Piper and even Nico were sitting there as slack-jawed as me. Spyrite waved her hand over the pendant while we sat in awe, and the glowing thing started to ****ing _float_!

It stayed about a foot above the table, spinning slowly around, when its rotation sped up. It whirled and whirled, and then sent out a huge wave of its energy, making me momentarily close my eyes. When I opened them again, I saw a giant floating mirror.

**Sorry it took so long for me to write this, I just had a bit of writers block during the pendant parts. And I guess that this isn't the last chapter. Yay. I would also like to personally thank my reviewers, who give me reviews even though they don't have to, and- forget about it. I sound like some stupid cheesy movie character. Blagh. **


	11. The iLite, In Stores Now!

**Okay, time to write the last chapter.**

Annabeth P.O.V.

I gazed at the hovering reflective surface in awe. It obviously had quite a bit of magic in it, even more than that of Anaklusmos, Katoptris or any of the other magical items that were bestowed on demigods. Its illumination didn't have a large radius, but the energy with which its reflective surface shined was so joyous and bright, the shadows and darkness in the room seemed to edge away.

The mirror itself was beautifully crafted. So beautiful, that Hephaestus himself could be the only being that could possibly have shaped it. The reflective part was pulsating with a soft white light, with a hue of light blue in it which reminded me of the sky.

Around the oval surface were silver vines which wrapped around the mirror, framing it. I estimated that including the frame, the entire thing had to be around the size of an iPad. This simile I had thought of was completely comparative, so it surprised me when Spyrite reached out, plucked the mirror out of the air and began tapping on it. Looking closer I could see it was…a homepage! What in the world was that object. It has the guise of a mirror, yet functioned like an Apple product.

Suddenly Spyrite thrusted the object toward me, and I stared, shocked, at the object in my numb hands. I looked back up at her to see her impatiently gesturing at me to read the thing.

I looked back down, only to find my hands didn't hold it anymore. I glanced over at Piper who now had the object at hand, and was reading it with glistening eyes. I raised my eyebrows at her, surprised that the content contained in the object had the power to make the toughest daughter of Aphrodite cry.

While Piper was still reading over on the thing, I turned to Spyrite and began to voice my thoughts.

"So I understand that you're a Nyv, from the speech explained earlier, but you also mentioned a Wyv. What's the difference between the two?" Spyrite chewed the inside of her cheek, something I had observed she did when thinking, and began to explain the answer.

"Well the first thing you should know is that the term for our species is a Yv (**AN: That is pronounced Yiv)**, but we hardly ever call ourselves that. We instead name ourselves based on our tribe. I live in the Yv kingdom of Northe, which labels me a Nyv. The four other kinds of Yvs are the Wyvs of the Weste kingdom, the Eyvs (**AN: Pronunciation again, Ee-Yiv) **of the Easte kingdom, and the Syvs of the Southe kingdom.

"Since I am from Northe, I am a Nyv. In each tribe the social class system is different. I not really sure about the systems in the other tribes, but in Northe its based on power. Fath-"

Spyrite caught herself and hesitated before she continued. Interesting. Obviously she is hiding something about her past that, judging from the pain in her eyes, she is quite sensitive about. I'll have to ask her about it later.

"Unyci was the old king, since he is a Energyv, a Nyv with the Gift of Energy. They have the power to drain or replenish the energy of any and all living things. This makes them the second strongest of all the gifts.

"Then, eight years ago, on my birthday… my friend Aaro was Gifted. He is a Lightyv, the most powerful of all the Gifts, and by being one became the king of Northe."

I noted the fact that as Spyrite mentioned Aaro, her eyes became glassy and distant, while her pupils dilated. Now, I wasn't sure about whether or not it applies to Nyvs, but when a human's eyes dilate, it means they are seeing something they love (**AN: Thank you to ****_Annabeth Chase's Random Fact Book_**** for the fact on eye dilation!)**. Poor thing. I'll bet Aaro didn't even notice Spyrite when they were still young and carefree.

"Anyway, aside from that, that's all you need to know about my species. If you need more information, just read it off my iLite." I turned my attention to the strange object Piper was still reading, fixated. So that was an iLite.

**I am super tired guys, so I don't have the best grammar. There will be a few more chapters until I switch to the sequel. Yay. Well good night. Hope you enjoy my update. Woohoo.**


	12. Departure to Camp Half-Blood

**Okay, first of all, I am sorry that the last chapter had such a stupid ending. I was drowsy with sleep and couldn't think. Anyway, I am determined to make this chapter longer than 1,000 words.**

Piper P.O.V.

Wow. When I was reading Spyrite's past on her iLite (which somehow switched to Greek lettering when I grabbed it), there were almost no details. It just said that she was abandoned by her father and banished from her home. I can't imagine my father doing that to me.

According to the iLite, Spyrite lived in a kingdom called Northe, which was located somewhere in the Arctic Circle. Her father was named King Unyci, and her mother Queen Heratyh (**AN: Pronunciation: Hair-at-tah).**

The king was an Energyv, a Nyv which controlled the energy of his people. He could escalate it, so that the subject could lift ten men, or drain it away until the subject could hardly move. He had dark brown hair, and rainbow irises with silver pupils. He was proud, greedy, and a bigot, who apparently abandoned Spyrite during what the iLite called 'The Great Gifting.'

His wife, Heratyh, on the other hand had been a beautiful Windyv, a Nyv who could control the air and its currents. She had light silvery blue eyes, and raven hair. She had been kind, firm, and homely, and had loved her daughter.

Then, when Spyrite was four, she had passed away from a mysterious disease that made the contaminated person die in a slow, painful death. When I read that, I almost burst into tears. Eww… my Aphrodite side is showing.

According to how the Nyv's developed, on their eighth birthday they were 'Gifted.' When they are Gifted, the special attribute that separates them from the rest of the Nyvs is revealed. They gain this Gift based on their personality, and based on what their Gift is their scales become glossy and gain color. Before then, they were just dull and mud colored; from birth to birthday eight. That was when their social rank was decided. The more powerful a Nyv was, the higher on the social ladder they were.

There were nine possible Gifts for a Nyv to receive, and they were grouped into three categories. The first category was the Common Gifts. It contained the three gifts that most Nyvs were likely to receive, gaining them a title of 'peasant' on the social ladder.

The first Gift was Plantyv, the Gift of Plants. It gives a Nyv the power to communicate with plants and choose the formation they grow in, and turns their scales a light spring green. The second Gift was Stonyv, the Gift of Stones. These Nyvs were grey, and had the power to change a stone from one form to another, like from granite to diamond. The last Gift was Weathryv, the Gift of Weather. They had light sky colored scales and had the power to change a cloud's type, like cumulus to stratus, and the really experienced Weathryvs had the power to summon lightning and rain.

After the Common Gifts were the Uncommon Gifts. These Gifts weren't likely to be received by Nyvs, but there was a few of them in each generation.

The first Gift was Firyv, the Gift of Fire. These Nyv's had a variety of scales ranging from scarlet to gold, and had the power to control the leaping tongues of flame which come from a fire. The most talented of the Firyvs had the power to summon fire from within, and all Firyvs had the title of 'Lord' or 'Lady'. The second Gift was Wateryv, the Gift of Water. These Nyvs were colored from a range of colors from light green to dark blue, and had the power to control anything that originated from water or is made of it. They, like the Firyvs, were bestowed the title of 'Lord' or 'Lady,' but were slightly less revered.

The two other Uncommon Gifts, Earthyv and Windyv both had the social status of 'Duke' or 'Duchess.'

Earthyv, the Gift of Earth, gave the Nyv darker scales that were usually dirt brown or forest green, and the power over the ground of Earth. They could levitate stones with their horns (**all** Yvs have horns) and could shape sand and keep it there. Windyv, the Gift of Wind, gave Nyvs a silvery blue coat, and power over the currents of air. They could shape breezes to lift up objects, and cause tornadoes and hurricanes. Windyvs were especially known for being very beautiful.

Then there were the Rare Gifts. There were hardly ever any Nyvs who had the characteristics to receive the Rare Gifts. When there was one however, that Nyv was immediately named King or Queen. There were only two Rare Gifts, Energyv and Lightyv. Energyv was the more common of the two Rare gifts, and it gave the Nyv rainbow scales with an iridescent shine like no other. The Gift gave you the power of energy, which the Energyv could drain from enemies and give to friends. The current king of Northe was Unyci, an Energyv and Spyrite's father.

The Lightyvs, the Gift of Day, was the most powerful of all Gifts, rivaled only by that of a Darknyv. The Gift of Lightyv gave the Nyv shining golden scales that had silver mixed in. There were dozens of powers a Lightyv could have; it all depended on the personality of the Nyv with the Gift.

There was another group of Gifts, the Impossible Ones, but there was no information on them whatsoever. I had a feeling that they weren't mentioned on purpose. The iLite had mentioned that something huge had happened when Spyrite was Gifted, but it didn't have specific details. Perhaps Spyrite was gifted one of these "Impossible Gifts," and was exiled for it.

I looked up from the iLite, to see Spyrite finishing up her lecture on Yv kingdoms, and telling Annabeth to read the iLite. Annabeth turned to look at me, and I dutifully handed her the iLite. Meanwhile Spyrite had turned to Nico, tilting her head to the side in a questioning manner. She and Nico stared at each other for a few moments, before Spyrite nodded and turned to us.

"Well girls," Spyrite spoke softly, smiling sadly. "It's time I departed for CampHalf-Blood." Immediately Annabeth, Thalia and I snapped our heads around to look at her in shock.

"W-what do you mean by that, Spyrite?!" I stuttered out, confused. She wasn't even close to a demigod, so why was she going to a demigod camp? Seeing our confused gazes, Spyrite began explaining.

"I'm not some weak little Plantyv, girls. I'm the ex-princess of the Nyvs, and a Darknyv. I have methods of getting into camp." She paused for a moment, biting the inside of her cheek again. Finally she looked back up at us.

"Nico is going to teach me in the art of shadows and death, and CampHalf-Blood is the only place I can train with him at safely." Nico smiled sheepishly as he saw his girlfriend's electrifying glare aimed at him. Luckily for him, before Thalia could electrocute her boyfriend, Spyrite started explaining.

"You see, I'm the only Darknyv on Earth, so therefore I have no master to train me to use my powers. If I don't learn how to control my powers…" Spyrite trailed off while nervously laughing. "I could probably take out China." I could feel my jaw dropping at her statement, while Thalia and Annabeth's jaws also hit the floor.

Nico, on the other hand, was snickering at our expressions, and probably would have continued to do so if his loving and caring girlfriend hadn't fried him to the point his hair was done Einstein style. Spyrite turned to Nico, and for a moment they both stared deeply into each other's eyes, before Nico turned and disappeared into a shadow.

"Why do you and Nico keep doing that eye staring thing?" I asked, while Annabeth had turned back to the iLite. Spyrite hesitated, seeming at a loss for words. Finally she began her explanation.

"Nico and I both are children of shadows, and because of this, we can talk to others silently. We basically are communicating through our shadows, but we're both too weak to do it without eye contact with who we're talking to. It's a complicated form of telepathy." I didn't understand one bit of what just came out of that Nyv's mouth, and neither did Thalia, but Annabeth was nodding as if they were talking simple English.

Nico appeared back out of the shadows with a grey and lime plastic roller suitcase, and a messenger bag that was baby barf green. Spyrite walked over to Nico and took the messenger bag from him, slinging it over her shoulder. **(AN: Those our both real life bags, so if you diss them, I destroy you)** She turned back to us, looking us each in the eye, and I heard it then, as clear as if she were speaking to me directly.

_Goodbye friends. I hope we may meet again._

And then she took Nico's hand, and they were gone, disappearing in a whirl of dark energy. Everything was silent for a minute, and-

"WAIT!" Annabeth screeched from behind me, startling me so that I fell on the floor. "YOU FORGOT YOUR iLITE!" The librarian loud "Shhhh!" sounded from somewhere in the library.

Suddenly the iLite beeped, and a box appeared on the screen, saying, _One message for Annabeth Chase_. Annabeth clicked on the box, and Spyrite's face appeared on the iLite, smiling.

"You can keep it for now. Learn the secrets of my hidden race, and then when you return to camp, you can return it to me." Spyrite's face disappeared for a moment, before returning, but in the time her face wasn't taking up the screen, I could see as plain as day Camp Half-Blood.

I got off my position on the floor to see Spyrite _stick her hand through the iLite_! Her hand was holding something, and dropped it on the table, before returning through the iLite portal from it came from.

Spyrite looked at Thalia for a moment, and I guess she was doing that shadow talking thing, because after a moment, Thalia nodded and picked up what the hand dropped. It was a charm bracelet, with a heart charm that had something engraved on it, but it was too far away for me to read. Thalia looked up and smiled that daft lopsided she reserves for only Nico, so I immediately knew who the bracelet was from.

Spyrite's head disappeared once more, and the screen went black.

"Well, guess it's time to go to another school to find demigods," Annabeth said slowly. That was when I got the idea. It was a risky idea, yes, but if done right, we would get to be with our boyfriends (excluding Nico, since he is training Spyrite). So I voiced my plan to the others.

"Girls, I think it's time we go Goode."

**Finally done! I am seriously the most absolutely terrible author on fanfiction, because I didn't update. So I'm at least doing it once a month. But either way, I wrote almost 2,000 words! Yay! Also for the Goode High and Camp Half-Blood story, I am going to need at least a dozen OCs for each. SO put on your thinking caps, and create some mortals and demigods! But no children of the Big Three yet.**


End file.
